


growing up and wishing

by SoloChaos



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SoloChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a tiny angsty!brendon drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	growing up and wishing

Brendon isn't that much older then Tyler and Josh.  
  
But he always feels so impossibly old and jaded whenever he looks at them.  
  
If the way of making music and touring for a living was a life, Brendon grew up too fast.  
  
But Tyler and Josh have grown at a perfect pace.  
  
Tyler and Josh are grown enough to voice what they feel to each other. They're grown enough to act before it's too late.  
  
And Brendon watches them sneak happy glances at each other, and he just... aches.


End file.
